Vanilla Milkshake vs Basketball (KNB one-shot)
by flame18princess
Summary: Who will Prevail in the war of Friendship and a drink?


Vanilla milk shake vs Basketball (KNB one-shot story)

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and it's Characters it rightfully belonged to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the plot of this story.**_

As usual Seirin Basketball team us having their daily deadly practice as a preparation for an upcoming game. Kagami and Kuroko have been doing their best to upgrade their play as a duo, a shadow and its light...

A battle to test friends and team... who will prevail...

 _ **KAGAMI'S POV**_

I know something is up and I'm going to find out what is that. How did I know? Kuroko us not acting his self today it seems that he is faraway even though he is here.

"What's wrong Kagami?" Kiyoshi-senpai asked but I just shrugged and returned to dribbling the ball. "Come on Kagami I know there's something wrong you have been unusually quiet today and honestly its freaking us out," he then again asked.

"Don't worry senpai I'll be alright," I gave him a small smile. He looked at me for a second but nodded.

After a tiring day I decided to walk with Kuroko we went straight to Magi burger and ordered our usual meal.

"That's really your favorite huh..." I smirked as I watch him drink his Vanilla milk shake.

"Because its makes me happy and its my taste," he answered taking another sip from his drink.

"Oh that's more like it, though I can't really relate to that because food is food and drink is drink," I shrugged taking another bite to the treat in my hands. He just nodded. "Kuroko tell me do you have any problem," I asked narrowing my eyes while fixing my gaze at him. He just sighed then placed his drink on the table.

"It's nothing I'm sure i'll be fine for tomorrow's game no need to worry," he said but being my persistent self I pushed the subject further.

"Just tell me what's the matter maybe I can help you," I said again coaxing him to talk more and to tell me whats bothering him. He sighed and went quiet for a while now before looking at me again.

"Okay so my problem is this, you know I really love vanilla milk shakes right?" he started in which I nodded in response. "Well the thing is I have been waiting for this event to happen in ordet for me to have one year supply of vanilla milk shake," he started.

"And?" I asked impatiently.

"Well you see this event would be tomorrow the same as our game and I'm torn between basketball and my vanilla milk shake," he said bowing his head.

I just nodded at what he said until it sinked in to me what he said. After realizing what he said, I suddenly choked at my own food coughing to relieve me.

"WHAT!?" I practically yelled gaining attention from other customers. I mean how can he be torn between choosing when the answer is obvious, basketball is more important than his stupid drink.

"Please Kagami calm down your becoming like an idiot standing there with that scary expression," he said casually earning a glare from me before I sat down.

"Don't tell me your going to ditch our basketball game just because of your stupid drink," I said with my most dangerous tone.

 _ **KUROKO'S POV**_

Kagami is really scary, after what I said he then started to glare at me and keep on glaring on the drink I have in my hands. Well I can't blame him he loves basketball and what I said might have offended him, yeah I love basketball but I also love vanilla milk shake and for me it' really hard to choose between the two.

"Kuroko! KUROKO!" Kagami snapped infront of me bringing back to reality meeting his angry eyes I sighed.

"Kagami I know your upset but I really love both that's why I can't choose," I tries to explain to lessen the tension.

"So your saying that your stupid drink is as important as basketball," he said anger lacing his voice.

"Yes you can say that," I answered truthfully. He was quiet for a second then a minute until he did not speak and just stood up walked away. Well that's Kagami for you. after maybe fifteen minutes I also stood up and went on my way.

 _ **KAGAMI'S POV**_

After my talk with Kuroko yesterday, I did not sleep thinking of many possibilities. I can't believe his comparing basketball to his stupid drink and that he thinks that both are of the same importance. Ugh... he's really something and weird sometimes.

"Kagami you did not have enough sleep again, why does this always happen to you every game," Captain noticed while looking at me curiously.

"Zombie Kagami Seirin's ace player..." Koganei senpai did not finish because coach has already hit him.

" Kagami where's Kuroko?" she asked.

"Am I his keeper? Why are you always asking his where abouts from me?" I grumbled, feeling my anger rise.

"Did something wrong happen between the two of you?" Captain again asked.

"Well it's because he probably chose his stupid Vanilla milk shake over our game today that's why he's late or maybe he will not come and play," I said, I know I look like a child whining but thinking that he will choose a drink over us his friends is making me angry to high degree. I was on my own world when I felt a hand on my shoulder snapping me out.

"Relax Kagami, don't you trust Kuroko I'm sure he'll be here," Kiyoshi senpai reassured me with that sometimes annoying smile of his.

The game has already started but there is still no sign of Kuroko I guess he really did choose his stupid drink over us. I need to focus, I don't need that thought distracting me.

Second quarter has already started and we are on a lead of 5 points but it's still not enough because we need to maintain our lead if Kuroko is here that would be easier but he is not here. I shook my head on that thought and just focused on the game. After two minutes when second quarter started I heard the whistle sound and averted my focus on our coach with a familiar blue head entering the court.

"Glad you made it Kuroko, we thought you really ditched us," captain said while patting his shoulder and giving him a smile. Kuroko returned the smile with a nod.

"Sumimasen, I over slept but I'm here now," he stated then looked at me. I scoffed at him then gave him a glare.

"Let's just play but don't get the wrong idea that we're okay," I said and he just nodded.

When Kuroko joined the game we were able to maintain our lead and eventually grabbing the victory and everyone is happy of the result it only shows that our hard work has paid off.

After our win we decided to eat together to celebrate our first win after we defeated Rakuzan but before we reach our destination Kuroko did something I did not expect. He stood infront of us and bowed...

"I'm really sorry it's rude and very wrong and very embarrassing of me compare basketball and vanilla milk shake knowing that I have my team and friends counting on me, please forgive me for even thinking to choose my vanilla milk shake over my friends I'm really sorry," he apologized making us all look at him in shock then the awkward silence was broken by the laughs of our friends.

"You don't need to apologize Kuroko the important thing is you came and you've realized that people are more important than material things," Kiyoshi senpai said with a smile and we all smiled at him including me. This day have ended great leaving smiles on our faces.

 _ **NARRATION**_

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko called making Kagami stop on his tracks glancing at his to see Kuroko approaching him.

When Kuroko has finally reached Kagami's side panting. Kagami just raise his brows while looking at the blue head infront of him.

"What do you need?" he scoffed but Kuroko just ignored the gesture and handed Kagami one of the vanilla milk shakes in his hands. Kagami just looked at it not knowing what to do giving Kuroko a confused look.

"Are you going to take it or not?" Kuroko asked being anxious.

"Why would I take that stupid drink if yours," Kagami just glared at the drink then at Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun stop being childish the drink did not do anything wrong to you and besides I'm sure you'll like it after you've tasted it then you will no call my vanilla milk shake stupid anymore," Kuroko tried to convince Kagami but he just glared and walked away. "Kagami-kun... come on just one sip..." Kuroko said while catching up to Kagami.

"NO, I'm not drinking that stupid drink of yours," he then again glared.

The whole day has passed with Kuroko coaxing Kagami to take just one sip from the drink but Kagami being Kagami has stubornly declining Kuroko's offer but Kuroko being Kuroko is determined to make Kagami take a sip from his ever favorite drink vanilla milk shake.

 _ **I hope you enjoyed reading this story and don't forget after reading leave your REVIEWS and FOLLOW and add it to your FAVORITES for all of this is much appreciated and very much accepted!**_

 _ **Thank you so much for reading! Watch out for my other new story and try reading my other one shot entitled Kuroko's Other Side.**_

 _ **Flame Hime**_


End file.
